All Grown Down
by JusSonic
Summary: Alan's new plan for getting rid of his enemies involves turning them back to their Rugrats day. Escaping turning into a baby, Tommy now must saved his friends, now Rugrats again, from Alan's grasps before they get destroyed. Plus, some old friends dropped


Author's note  
This story comes before the AGU/IZ crossover. Once again, expect what you can from me.

4...3...2...1...!

Every birthday, my mom and dad would say, you're another year older, another year wiser

But I still go to school to get an education I treat each and every day like a mini vacation!

All Grown Up! I really wanna shout it out!

All Grown Up! I want the world to know!

All Grown Up! I really wanna shout it out!

All Grown with you

All Grown Up...with...you!

It was a dark moment inside Alan Matthews's lair. The son of the Shadow Man himself is on his "throne" showing clips of past fights to his minions. Alan looked different than before he left on his trip with Coco, his mother. New sunglasses and dressing like an investigator, he really looks different.  
"Now that we have seen all the clips, did anyone see what went wrong?" asked Alan Matthews.  
"The camera didn't take my good side?" suggested the always idiotic Ultimate Tippy.  
A blast by Alan sends him flying to the wall.  
"Why do you always make stupid remarks?" asked Tiger-tron. "You always get blasted because of that."  
"Coffee!" yelled Ultimate Tippy.  
"Shut up. So far, every attempt to destroy or humiliate my enemies did not work! And my mother is very upset because of this. I want that to changed right now!" yelled Alan.  
"I agreed, boss." said Beaver Jerk. "But how? They know all our moves by now and you aren't Mr. Wonderful with everyone else."  
"I am supposed to be stronger thanks to my update and I still get beaten!" yelled MegaRobosnail. "Why, in the past, the brats were so helpless sometimes!"  
Upon hearing what MegaRobosnail has said, Alan got an idea and smirk.  
"MegaRobosnail, I think you have gave me an idea." Alan said.  
"Aw, how come you get to give him the ideas?" Ultimate Fiend whined.  
"Never mind! Bring me...Jean Claude!" Alan said.  
"But he didn't do well in destroying the kids as well!" Killer Boppo pointed out.  
"Just get him!"  
The minions go to do what the boss's son has said. As they leave, a voice is heard.  
"Whatever you got planned next, Alan, better work."  
Alan turned and sees his mother, Coco La Bouche, coming out of the shadows.  
"This is my best idea ever...so far anyway. The kids will find themselves in a spot that they won't get out of, ever." Alan said.  
"It'd better." scowled Coco. "I'm tired of all these failures. If your father's enemies are not destroyed...you will be punished!"  
"I won't this time." Alan said, assuring his mother. "And let's say that next time...the kids won't be kids anymore."

Back at their school, the All Grown Up gang has no clue the evil scheming that their sworn enemy has planned for them.  
"So Chuckie, how are things working out with Angelica?" Tommy asked, as they walked down the hallway.  
"Pretty good, actually" Chuckie said, "I never knew what it was like to have a real girlfriend before."  
"Now you know how I feel " Tommy replied, "who would have guessed that whole Werewuff thing would be a blessing in disguise."  
"Just the same, I'd prefer you didn't bring it up. The whole thing is very unpleasant for me" Chuckie said.  
"Sorry pal" Tommy said, "Anyway you and Angelica should totally join Kimi and me tonight. I can double-date with my best pal, and you can keep an eye on your sister."  
"Kimi can take care of herself" Chuckie said, "besides, I'm sure I have nothing to worry about, since she's going out with you."  
"That's true" Tommy said, "so what do you say? Are you in?"  
"I'll have to discuss it with Angelica" Chuckie said.  
"All right. I'll talk to Kimi and see what she has to say. Then we'll set up a place to meet."  
"Sounds good" Chuckie said, "I'll see you after class."  
"You got it" Tommy replied, "nobody's going to ruin this night for us."

But unknown to Tommy, Alan is nearby in one of his meetings with his minions who are in their human disguises.  
"So, uh, Jean-Claude has made some sort of anti-aging device?" asked Ultimate Tippy stupidly.  
"No, it is a device that will...well, you know what it means." Alan said cruelly. "But we got to make sure that the kids are all together in order for it to work. And for that to work, we need one person. Clonus!"  
Clonus, in his real form, appeared, out of sight from anyone who doesn't know he existed.  
"Yeah Alan?" asked Clonus.  
"You know what to do."  
Clonus nodded then, out of sight, transformed into his spying form, Kimi's pal Z.  
"Man, you sure you wanna do this?" asked Z/Clonus.  
"I have enough of your hesitance, Clonus!" snapped Alan. Now get going!"  
Z/Clonus groaned then leaves.  
"You know, Clonus is starting to get on my nerves." MegaRobosnail said.  
"Well, finally." joke Killer Boppo.  
"Shut up."

Z/Clonus found Phil, Lil, Susie, and Dil hanging out. Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, and Angelica are nowhere in sight.  
"Hey guys. S'up?" asked Z/Clonus.  
"Oh the usual. But hey, you know it, right?" asked Lil.  
"I see. Listen, I decided that, although I am Booth Girl's friend, I didn't get a chance to hang out with her other friends yet. So how about it?" asked Z/Clonus.  
"You wanna hang out with us?" asked Susie in disbelief.  
"Uh...yeah."  
"Eh, why not? Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, and Angelica are having a double-date tonight and we got nothing else to do."  
"Great. Say...where are they going tonight?" asked Z/Clonus hopefully.  
"Some sort of fun park called 'Amusement World'." remarked Phil.  
"Great! Ever been there?"  
"No..."  
"Great, how about we do some hanging there!"  
"Cool! I always wanted to try out that new scary ride!" Dil said thrilled.  
"Great! See you guys there," Z/Clonus walked out, with a smirk on his face. "Got them."

Later that day, the gang headed to Amusement World.  
The place was a typical amusement park, with large rides and assorted attractions. Tommy and Chuckie had shown up earlier with their dates, completely unaware that their friends were on their way.  
"Is this a great place or what?" Tommy asked, "we can have tons of fun here."  
"Yeah, well when you're done having fun, you and I are going on the tunnel of love" Kimi said, "you promised."  
"Relax Kimi, I'm saving that for the end" Tommy said, "it will be even more special that way."   
"Um...Angelica, would you like to go on the Tunnel of Love with me, maybe?" Chuckie asked nervously.  
"Jeez Chuckie, you're so nervous" Angelica said, "I'm already dating you, there's no need for you to be afraid to ask me to do things."  
"There isn't?" Chuckie asked.  
"Of course not" Angelica said, "now try and have a good time."   
"You're right!" Chuckie said, "I should just enjoy myself. This is going to be the best night of my life!" 

Roughly a half-hour later, Z arrived with the rest of the gang.  
"Man, this place is awesome" Phil said, "I heard they have this roller coaster, the Vominator that goes up almost 15 feet. You want to go on it with me Lil?"  
"I'll pass, thanks" Lil said, "I wasn't planning on getting sick today."  
"You up for some roller coaster action Z-man?" Dil asked.  
"Sure dudes, I could ride one or two with you" Z replied.  
"Well if you need us, we'll be on the Ferris wheel" Susie said.  
"You can see the whole place from up there" Lil added.  
"Same thing with the Vominator" Dil added.  
"Look let's just go on what rides we wanna go on, and then we'll meet here later for dinner" Susie said.  
Everyone agreed and set out on their own course.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Chuckie and their dates had just gotten off the ride known as the Scrambler.  
"That was fun!" Kimi exclaimed, "Didn't you guys think so?"  
"Was everything spinning before we got on the ride?" Chuckie asked, "I'm so glad I haven't eaten anything yet."  
"Maybe we need to slow things down for a while" Angelica said, "let's go on the Ferris wheel. It's nice and slow and supposed to be really romantic."  
"Sounds good to me" Chuckie said, "we'll meet you guys later."   
"Don't be too long" Tommy said.

Elsewhere, by a nearby tent, Alan's disguised henchmen are waiting for their chance.   
"Explain the plan to me one more time" Killer Boppo said.  
"We wait until all eight of the brats are in one place" Tiger-tron said, "and then we use this shrinking device doohickey and turn 'em back into helpless babies again."   
"Hey guys, you really need to try these corn dogs" Ultimate Tippy said, "they're great."  
"How can you even eat, you're a plastic cup, you don't have a stomach!" Killer Boppo asked.  
"And yet I've had two of them already" Tippy replied, "now who's the stupid one?"  
"I'm not answering that one" Beaver Jerk added.

Z/Clonus arrives.  
"Okay, you idiots know the plan. They have to be together before we can do it to them." Z/Clonus said.  
"And how are we going to get them to hold still?" asked Long Arms.  
"I know the perfect place. Susie said to meet at a certain spot for dinner...and what a coincidence, it's at the place where there will be no witnesses and a fair chance to take them down."  
"Okay. After we're done, can I ride the Vominator?" asked Ultimate Tippy stupidly.  
"Uh...maybe later. Idiot." mumbled Bumblebee.

Five minutes later, Tommy and Kimi arrive at the spot where their other pals were going to meet for dinner.  
"Sigh. I can't wait to ride that tunnel of love ride, Tommy. I love you so much." Kimi said with a sigh as she puts her head on Tommy's shoulder.  
"Eh. I love you too, Kimi." Tommy said blushing.  
"Well, fancy meeting you here!"  
Tommy and Kimi looked and are surprised to see Phil arriving with Dil.  
"Dil? Phil? What are you guys doing here?" asked Kimi.  
"Well, Z wanted to hang out with us. Which is fair since he hangs out with Kimi most of time," Dil said.  
"Z is here?"  
"Well, was. Z excused himself to go to the arcade. He promised to meet us here. The same as Susie and Lil," Dil added.  
"What a coincidence. Because that's who I bumped into on the Ferris wheel."  
Sure enough, Angelica, Chuckie, Lil, and Susie arrived at the scene.  
"Hey guys. How are you dates coming on? I know how Chuckie and Angelica's turned out." teased Susie.  
Angelica blushed. "Carmichael!" Angelica said.  
"Oh, knock it off, Angelica. You are just upset that we were spying on you kissing Chuckie full on the lips." Lil teased also.  
Susie chuckled a bit then speaks again. "Well, since we're here, we can get something to eat."  
"Once Z gets here, that is." said Tommy.  
"Did someone called me?" asked Z/Clonus as he arrives.  
"All right! I guess it's time to get some chow!" said Phil thrilled.  
"We'd get to it. But first...I want to check that attraction out." Z said pointing to behind the others.  
The AGU kids turned and sure enough, they see one weird-looking funhouse.  
"'The House of Madness'?" asked Chuckie.  
"I heard of it. It's supposed to be weird and stuff." Lil added.  
"That's my idea of a fun place!" Dil said amazed. "Let's check it out! We can eat later."  
"Well..." Kimi said, hesitating a bit.  
"Come on, boot girl! We can eat when we're done!" insisted Z.  
"You know I don't wear boots anymore." Kimi said annoyed.  
"Let's do it, Kimi. We can do some alone time in there before our alone time at the tunnel of love." Tommy said winking at his girlfriend.  
Kimi blushed then said, "Oh, all right."  
As the kids headed to the House of Madness, Z/Clonus smirked evilly then speaks into a secret radio.  
"The soon to be prisoners are about to get into position. Be prepared." Z/Clonus said to the minions via radio.  
Z/Clonus, after shutting his radio off, pauses a bit. He is still not sure if he wants to do it, especially to Kimi, but at least Alan promises him his reward if he succeeds. He follows Tommy and company inside the House of Madness.

The gang traveled into the House of Madness, unaware that they were secretly walking into a trap.  
"Check out these crazy mirrors" Dil said, "look at my huge muscles."  
"Only in a funhouse mirror could you ha e muscles that big" Tommy said.  
"I've always hated these stupid things" Angelica said, "look at me, I look like some kind of circus freak."   
"Ah relax Angelica, that's how they're designed" Susie explained, "They're supposed to make you look silly."   
"Nobody said that I had to like it" Angelica added.   
"Come on dudes, the best part of this place is way in the back" Z said, leading the kids further and further into the ride. Finally, they came upon a room; the sign above it read "Fountain of Youth; rediscover your childhood."   
"Rediscover our childhood, eh?" Tommy asked, "that might be kind of fun."  
"Yeah, allot of neat things happened when we were babies" Phil replied, "I remember I used to eat bugs a lot. If I did that now, people would just say I was gross."  
"You are gross Phil" Lil replied.   
"Hold the phone. How the heck can a room capture your childhood?" Angelica asked, "that's the craziest load of bunk I've ever heard."  
"I'm sure it's probably filled with things that people had as kids" Kimi explained, "sort of like a museum of childhood."  
"Why don't you guys check it out" Z said, "I'll join ya in a minute."   
"OK, what the heck" Tommy said, "we've got some time to kill I guess."

Inside the room, the kids had no idea that the minions were waiting with the Babyfier.  
"Remember moron, the instant they step in the room, you blast 'em with this thing" Tiger-tron ordered.  
"And what if it doesn't work?" Bumblebee asked.  
"Then we beat the living heck out of Jean-Claude" Tiger-tron replied.  
Just then, the door began to swing open.  
"This is it" Killer Boppo said nervously.  
The door swung open and Tommy and the gang walked in.   
"Hey there's nothing in here" he exclaimed.  
"Guess again Pickles!" came a familiar voice.  
Tommy turned and saw the gang of enhanced minions standing in the center of the room, a weird looking device in their hands.  
"Oh man" were the last words he said before the machine was fired with a blast of bright light.

When the light cleared, Tommy tried to regain his senses.  
'What happened?' he thought to himself. 'The last thing I remember, I'm heading into this room in the funhouse and Alan's minions were there and I think they zapped me with some gizmo...'  
"Hey it worked" came Tippy's voice from nearby.  
Tommy looked over and saw that the minions were no much larger than before.  
'What happened? Did they use some kind of shrinking ray on me? I do feel shorter' he thought, feeling around his body. Suddenly he felt his head and realized, to his horror, that his hair was gone.  
'Oh no, they couldn't have...' he thought.  
He looked next to him where Chuckie was sitting. Yup, it was true. They were babies again.

"What happened? Where are we?" cried Lil, once again back in her clothes and form when she was a baby long ago.  
"Hey, we are in a dusty room! Is there any bugs around here?" asked Phil, also back in his baby-like state.  
Tommy looks nervous. All his friends are transformed back into babies, or in Angelica and Susie's case kids, again.  
"Angelica, is this another one of your tricks?" asked little Susie with an annoyed sigh.  
"Hey, what are you suggesting Carmichael?" demands little Angelica annoyed.  
"Tommy, where are we? I'm scared." shivered little Chuckie.  
"Okay, let's grab them and get them to the boss."  
Soon Alan's minions appeared with the Babyfier in tow.  
"Aaaaah! Clowns!" yelled Chuckie, scared of Killer Boppo and Ultimate Fiend. He hides behind his sister, a baby again too.  
"You don't scared me," whimpered little Kimi a bit.  
"Pootie." giggled Dil.  
'Great. Dil is back to his stinky old self.' thought Tommy. He speaks up. "Guys! Don't you remember what happened?"  
"Not really. But our mommys and daddys are going to be upset when they see that we got losts." said Lil.  
"Yes, and MetalTharg thinks now is time to take you brats to the boss!" MetalTharg declared.  
Ultimate Tippy has a thought and points the Babyfier at Tommy.  
"Hey, what are you doing, Ultimate Tippy?" asked Duster Rabbit.  
"Let's use the aging machine on the Pickles kid again! We can de-age him out of existence! The boss may be mad at us for destroying his enemy when he wants to do it, but he can be happy when Pickles is gone!" giggled Ultimate Tippy.  
"That is the stupidest idea I ever heard!" remarked Tiger-tron.  
"But do it anyway! I want to see if we can de-age him out of existence!" said Long Arms.  
"Leave Tommy alone, you meanie!" exclaimed Kimi, who is defending Tommy for reasons she has forgotten.  
"Move it, brat! You don't stand a chance against us anymore!" exclaimed Killer Boppo as he pushes Kimi out of the way.  
As Ultimate Tippy begins to use the device again, he is unaware that he accidentally flips a switch on it that flips over to "All Grown Up". He fires at Tommy who gets the same white flash of light again.

Tommy only blinks and is surprised that he didn't get de-aged out of existence...but is even more surprised that the minions are either his size or smaller than him.  
"Ultimate Tippy, you idiot!" yelled Tiger-tron.  
Tommy looked down and sees that he is transformed back to normal.  
"Hey, I'm back!" Tommy said surprised.  
"What happened?" asked Ultimate Fiend.  
"Tippy the moron accidentally flips the switch and returned the brat to normal." snarled Tiger-tron.  
"So that device can change the others back!" said Tommy, hearing this.  
"You can't save your friends now!" said Ultimate Tippy. Thinking he can foiled his enemy, he jumps on the device and smashed it, destroying it. He stood up in triumph, well sort of. "Ha! You can't change your friends back now!"  
"Yeah, and we can't turned him back into a baby again either!" yelled Bumblebee.  
"Oops."  
Tiger-tron groaned and speaks again. "Well, we'd get him anyway. MetalTharg, Beaver Jerk, get him!"  
Tommy looked and sees that MetalTharg and Beaver Jerk is approaching him, intending on grabbing him. Knowing he is caught off guard, he runs from the room, with the two going after him.  
"Don't leave us, big purple-haired kid!" yelled Chuckie, who has forgotten who the purple-haired kid is.  
"Don't worry about him." said Duster Rabbit in an evil smirk. "Because you got something else to worry about. Your overdue appointment."  
"A-point ment?" asked Phil confused.  
"Yeah...with death!"  
The Rugrats, excepted Tommy, looked in fear as Alan's remaining minions get ready to take them away.

MetalTharg and Beaver Jerk chased Tommy and managed to corner him at a dead end.  
"We got you now, Pickles! We have been waiting for this for a long time!" laughed Beaver Jerk.  
"MetalTharg angry. MetalTharg wants to get you!" snarled MetalTharg.  
Tommy backs off...and must have hit some sort of switch because a trapdoor opened below him and he fell in it down a slide. The trapdoor closes.  
"Oh great! We have to go outside now!" groaned Beaver Jerk.  
"Forget Pickles for now!" The two turned and see that Clonus has arrived. "We'd get him."  
"MetalTharg don't get what you mean." MetalTharg said.  
"Simple. He's bound to save his friends sooner or later and when he does, we'd be ready. Besides," Clonus begins to mock the two. "Don't you want to play with your friends again."  
"Shut up!" yelled the two minions.

Tommy slides down the secret slide and landed outside the funhouse.  
"Oh man, that hurt." groaned Tommy as he got up. "But someone's going to get hurt much harder! I got to saved Kimi and the others!"  
"Come on, let's get going."  
Tommy hears some familiar voices. It's coming from nearby. Tommy goes to where he is hearing the voices and arrives just in time to see his friends, still confused and babies, being loaded into a truck that is near a gate heading out of the park.  
"The boss will love his new prisoners. Even if we didn't get the idiot Pickles, we still can have some fun." laughed Long Arms.  
"Let me outta here, you eight-armed weirdo!" yelled Angelica from the cage. "I don't want to be in here when barf bag goes..."  
"Pootie!" giggled Dil.  
"Eew!"  
"Come on. Let's get our package over to the Matthews Mansion!" yelled Tiger-tron.  
'Oh no, you don't!' Tommy thought as he begins to rush to stop them. But he accidentally tripped over some trash someone left on the ground and fell. When he got back up, he is too late as the minions got into the truck and drove off, with his baby friends as their prisoners.  
"Great! Why does my date with Kimi have to end up this way!" groaned Tommy. "I can't do this alone. I got to get some help." Tommy paused to think and smirked. "And there's only one man who can helped me. Hopefully Professor Spooky is home."

Running as fast his legs will carry him, Tommy makes his way to the frightening home of Prof. Spooky. He uses one of the knockers on the large door, and is grateful when it finally opens.  
"Ahh Tommy, what brings you here?" Prof. Spooky asked, "wait, let me guess, you've got some kind of bizarre problem."  
"More than you could know" Tommy said.  
And Tommy quickly explained the situation to the mad doctor.  
"Hmm, that is a real pickle, isn't it?" Prof. Spooky said, "I'd love to help your friends, but I don't much experience in changing time."   
"Can't you do something?" Tommy asked, "I don't want my pals to have to go through childhood, again!"   
"Well...there may be one way, but it's extremely risky" Prof. Spooky replied.  
"Whatever it takes" Tommy said.   
"I have been working on a device that's designed to stop aging" the mad doctor explained, "I could convert it into a device that does just the opposite, increases aging."  
"And how long would that take?" Tommy asked.  
Prof. Spooky shrugged his shoulders, "could be a couple of days, could be a couple of months" he replied.  
"I can't wait that long!" Tommy said, "my friends will be dead in a few hours!"   
"Well, my advice is to find whoever created this 'baby-fying' device in the first place and see if you can get them to make another one" Prof. Spooky replied.  
"I don't think they'll do that" Tommy said, "they kind of hate me, hence the whole turning my friends into babies thing."  
"Not to worry" Prof. Spooky said, "I have just the thing for the job." He walked over to a cabinet and began rummaging around, tossing out things.  
"Ahh, here we are" he said, coming back with a circular shaped device "This is my hypno-button. I created it for hypnotists to have more luck with their acts. Anyone exposed to it will automatically do anything the user tells them. But it only lasts an hour, so use it well."  
"Thanks doc" Tommy said, putting the device in his pocket.  
"If you're going to save your friends, you're going to need some other equipment. From what you've told me about this Alan kid, he's one mean customer."  
The doctor walked off into another room in his house. There was lots of crashing and cursing, before he came out with three items.  
"These should help you" Prof. Spooky said, handing Tommy one of the items, a small cube with a button.   
"This is a hologram projector" he explained, "just set it down and push the button, and it'll create a hologram so lifelike, only really smart people will be able to tell the difference."  
"That will come in really handy" Tommy said "what else do you have?"  
"Here are some smoke bombs, great for creating escapes" the doctor said, "and finally, one of my newer creations." He handed Tommy a small device that looked similar to a gun. "This weapon shoots glue, guaranteed to stick to anything, or anyone, you shoot it at" Prof. Spooky explained.  
"Thanks for the help Prof. Spooky" Tommy said, "with this stuff, I should have no problem rescuing my friends."  
"Well in case you get in trouble, use this" the doctor said, handing him a walkie-talkie "and I'll send over something to help you out."  
"How can you possibly do that?" Tommy asked.  
"That's a trade secret" Prof. Spooky explained, "now go boy, save your friends."   
"I will, and thanks for the help Dr. Spooky" Tommy said, as he made his way out of the castle.

Back at the Matthews Mansion, Alan just got his package...and he isn't happy a bit.  
"You got the other kids turned into babies, and yet you have failed to get Tommy!" yelled Alan.  
"Tommy was turned into a baby, but Ultimate Tippy accidentally, in his stupid way, changed him back and the boy escaped." explains Z/Clonus. "And the idiot destroyed the machine. But look on the bright side, this can worked in our favor."  
"How so?"  
"Well, 1) with the machine destroyed, the 'Rugrats' has to go through childhood again, but they won't get the chance to. 2) Tommy will have to break into here to get his friends back. And 3) we have recently got some new...weapons, security, etc. in quite a while."  
"Yes, all made by me." said Jean-Claude proudly. He has changed since his last failure as now looks like a cyborg. The whole teleporter thing plus the 'crossover' with the world where a kid named Timmy Turner came from didn't turned out very well, and Jean-Claude was punished very badly for it.  
"Well, since that will be the case, all we got to do is waits for Pickles to arrive. And if we know him better, he'd try to make it past the security, weapons, etc. to get to his friends. But he will be in one heck of a surprise." Alan chuckled.  
"What will your mother Coco say when she finds out about this?"  
"We'd worry about her when Tommy gets here. For now, let's wait. The 'Rugrats' won't be able to escape. My dad's minions are 'playing babysitter' at the moment..."

"Get back here!" yelled MegaRobosnail in frustration as he is chasing little Kimi around the room.  
"Nah nah! You can't catch me, snail meanie!" teased Kimi as she dodged the updated minion's catches.  
"Darn it! We are bad guys, not babysitters!"  
"Oh, I don't know. I don't mind." said Ultimate Tippy stupidly as Phil and Lil climbed over him.  
"Plus, we managed to scare the Finster kid into the closet." giggled Ultimate Fiend as he and Killer Boppo is near the said closet. Whimpering is heard from inside.  
"Hey, anyone got a diaper?" asked Bumblebee gasping as he is trying to change Dil's diapers. "This kid's stink is starting to effects me..."  
"Yuckie." giggled Dil a bit.  
"What, droolie? I'm busy!" snapped Angelica. Busy drawing on Tiger-tron.  
"Anything to keep them from escaping." said Tiger-tron embarrassed.  
The only Rugrat who isn't playing and such is Susie...and Long Arms is keeping her from trying to escape.  
"You won't get away with this...I don't know who you are, but you're a bad...Ickypus!" yelled Susie.  
"Not anymore! I am Long Arms now! And you ain't going nowhere." laughed Long Arms.

Tommy knew that, despite Spooky's inventions, he won't be able to break into the Matthews Mansion alone. He'd need more help. And there's one kid who can be willing to help as he goes up to his house and knocked on the door.  
"I hope he's home." mumbled Tommy.  
The door opened and Harold Rumkin, a kid Tommy and his friends knew since their Rugrats day.  
"Hey Tommy! Didn't know you were coming over to visit! How's your date with Kimi?" asked Harold happily.  
"Funny you could mention it. Listen, we need to speak." Tommy said.  
Harold let Tommy into his house. Tommy wasted no time in explaining the situation to Harold.  
"So Angelica and the others got turned into kids again by some kid who is a son of a demon-like guy and the mean lady Coco? And they are holding them captured at their mansion?" asked Harold.  
"I figured I could talk to you since you are likely to believe what I'm talking about. Of course, if you don't, I'd understand. A story like this is kinda hard to believe..." Tommy said sheepishly.  
"Heck no! I believed it! I didn't like that Alan kid. He was mean to you guys! I am not sure about the demon-like dad though, but I'd worry about that later."  
"So you'd helped?"  
"Sure I can! Anything for my pal Angelica!" said Harold.  
"Great. Let's get going or there won't be any Angelica, Kimi, or the others to be helping!"  
"But...I'd do it one condition..."  
'Great. I thought there was a catch.' thought Tommy, but he speaks anyway. "What is it?"  
"I wanna hang out with you guys. You never seemed to include me in your activities!" Harold said.  
"Well, all right. I won't guarantee it, but all right. Let's get going!"  
"Well, all right. Let me get some supplies and we'd be off." said Harold hurrying off to get some supplies.

Tommy sat in the doorway, tapping his foot impatiently. Suddenly, Harold re-entered the room, a backpack slung over his back.  
"What exactly do you have in there?" Tommy asked.  
"I'll tell ya later" Harold said, "but it's all real good stuff."   
"I'm sure it is" Tommy said, "come on, we have to hurry."  
And the two kids took off.

Some time later, they arrived outside the stately Matthews mansion.  
"This is where that Alan kid lives?" Harold asked, "boy, you may have been right about him being evil."  
"And if I know Alan, he probably has some kind of nasty trap waiting for us" Tommy said, "stand back."  
Pulling one of Prof. Spooky's smoke bombs from his pocket, he rolled it over to the entrance. As he suspected, there were dozens of red, lazer tripwires.  
"Wow, where'd you get those smoke bombs?" Harold asked, "that's way better than what I brought."  
"Come on" Tommy said, "make sure you avoid those wires. One false move and they'll set off the alarm."  
And he and Harold cautiously made their way towards the entrance.

Although Tommy had been smart enough to consider the presence of alarms, he hadn't bothered to look for any security cameras. And on the monitors in the mansion basement, the villains could see everything.  
"So Tommy is willing to brave the dangers of the mansion to rescue his friends, just as I predicted" Alan said, "and it appears he's brought one of his bumbling school chums with him."  
"Your orders sir?" Jean-Claude asked.  
Alan narrowed his eyes "activate all defense systems" he ordered "on maximum power setting. Let's just see how truly brave Tommy Pickles really is."

In another part of the basement, in the back room, the Rugrats were still doing their thing, unaware of anything that had happened.  
"Hey cat guy!" Angelica yelled, looking up from her drawing, "gimme a cookie!"  
"We don't have any cookies" Tiger-Tron replied.  
"I want a cookie!" Angelica whined.  
"Jeez, I think this kid was better as a teen. Maybe" Tiger-Tron replied.  
"At least you don't have to change diapers" Bumblebee said, "Humans are disgusting."  
Over in another corner of the room, the DeVille twins were playing with some blocks. Kimi walked up to them.   
"Have you guys seen Tommy anywhere?" she asked.  
"No" Lil said  
"Yeah, where is Tommy?" Phil asked, "He's usually reading us into another 'venture."  
"Something is wrong here" Kimi said, "how could Tommy not be here?"   
"And who's gonna take care of Dil?" Lil asked.  
"Let's ask Chuckie, he's always hanging round Tommy" Phil said.  
"Good idea" Lil said, as the three babies wandered off to find their red-headed pal.

After careful moving and avoidance, Tommy and Harold made it past the lazer tripwires and got to the entrance.  
"Okay, all we need to do is open the door and hopes there isn't any alarm." Tommy said as he is about to step on a floor mat. Suddenly Harold stopped him by pulling his shirt.  
"Whoa, Tommy! Don't step on the floor mat! Haven't you been seeing those movies? There could be a trapdoor under it!" said Harold.  
"Harold, this isn't a movie. What's the odd of a trapdoor being under a floor mat?"  
Suddenly a hole appears below the two and before the floor mat and they fell in it. They soon fell down another slide and into a room somewhere in the Matthews Mansion basement.  
"Hey, you're right! There isn't a trapdoor under the floor mat!" said Harold as he and Tommy got back up.  
"Oh shut up." Tommy said with a sigh. He checks to make sure that their supplies didn't get lost. Once he is certain that they got everything, he spoke again. "Let's go."

Z/Clonus joined his creator Alan and Jean-Claude as they watched the intruders on the monitors.  
"So they are here?" asked Z/Clonus.  
"Yes, now the fun will begin." Alan said. "Jean-Claude, release the killer toilets!"  
"Yes sir." Jean-Claude said, pushing a few buttons.  
"'Toilets?' asked Z/Clonus surprised. Suddenly, he isn't so sure about this whole thing...

"So if Angelica is turned into a kid again, is she still my friend?" asked Harold hopefully.  
"I don't know if she does. I am not sure what the effects of Alan's ray turned out to be. All we need to do is find them, find Jean-Claude, changed my friends back, and leave." Tommy said.  
"Wait, who's Jean-Claude?"  
"Alan's mom Coco La Bouche's assistant. I am sure he made the ray since he is likely the mansion scientist. Knowing him, he won't give in so..." Suddenly a thump is heard. "What is that?"  
Another thump is heard.  
"Someone bouncing a ball?" suggested Harold.  
The thumps got louder. The two intruders turned down a hallway...and is surprised to see a bunch of weird-looking toilets down there.  
"What the...?" asked Tommy.  
"Hey, don't these people ever heard of bathrooms?" asked Harold.  
Suddenly the toilets growled angrily and begin to advance on the two.  
"Oh great! Now I remembered these things from my childhood. Killer toilets!" yelled Tommy.  
"What?"  
"Remind me to tell you later, Harold." Tommy ducked to dodged sewage water sprayed from the toilets. The two turned and run with the killer toilets in pursuit.  
"Hey, how can they spit water if they aren't connected to any pipes?" Harold asked.  
"I don't know and I don't want to know!"

The two teens ran down the hall to avoid the killer toilets, but the flushable fiends were right on their tail.  
"Any ideas on how to get out of this?" Harold asked.  
"Give me a few minutes" Tommy said, digging through his supplies. He remembered the glue gun and pulled it out.  
"Eat glue!" Tommy said, firing the gun at them. He succeeded in stopping several of the toilets in their non-existent tracks. But their water blats could break through the glue.  
"Now what do we do?" Harold asked.  
"They're toilets right?" Tommy asked, "So they can be clogged."  
Thinking quickly, Tommy approached the toilets, dodged their water blasts, and fired the glue gun into their bowls. As he expected, the glue stopped up whatever allowed them to spit water. The toilet fell over.  
"Well that worked, but I might not have enough glue to stop all of them" Tommy said "quick Harold, let me see what you brought."  
"Okay" Harold said, pulling off his backpack. "Let's see, I've got a baseball bat, one of my 'Commander Cool' official phasers, some fireworks, my mom usually doesn't let me have those, an pair of socks, cause you know, accidents happen..."  
"That's it" Tommy said, snatching the socks from Harold.  
"Hey, I might need those!" Harold whined.  
Tommy balled up the socks and hurled them into two more of the toilets. Then he pulled another smoke bomb from his pocket.  
"I hate to waste these" he said, "but we need some cover."  
He tossed one of the smoke bombs, allowing him and Harold to escape down a nearby hallway. 

Down in the basement, Alan his top goons were watching with interest.  
"A well-played move Pickles" Alan said, "but you'll find that toilets are not the only surprise I have waiting for you. Jean-Claude, activate the giant shoes."  
"Yes sir" the French scientist replied, pressing another button on the console. 

Back in the house, Harold and Tommy have made their way to another room.  
"We should be safe from the toilets in here" Tommy said.  
"This whole place is weird" Harold said, "I'm beginning to believe everything you've told me."   
"Yeah, well get ready, because I'm sure it's only going to get worse from here." Tommy said.  
Suddenly both men heard a huge thumping noise.  
"What's that?" Harold asked.  
"I'm not sure I want to know" Tommy replied.  
Before either teen could figure out what to do, they found themselves confronted by the source; a giant pair of black shoes.  
"Big shoes," Harold asked.  
"Don't ask" Tommy said, "It's another childhood thing."

Unaware of Tommy's (the big kid) newest trouble, Kimi and the twins found Chuckie still in the closet.  
"Hey Chuckie, are you in there?" asked Phil curiously.  
"Why would Chuckie be in there?" asked Lil puzzled.  
"He sometimes hides in closets."  
"Are the clowns gone?" asked Chuckie from inside the closet, scared.  
"Yeah, Chuckie. They're gone." Kimi answered his brother.  
Chuckie opened the door and check, just to make sure. When he's certain that Killer Boppo and Ultimate Fiend are no longer around, he came out.  
"Thanks Bob. I'm so scared." Chuckie said with a shiver.  
"Well, isn't Tommy around? He's supposed to help you with scary things." Lil pointed out.  
"I don't noses. I haven't seen Tommy in...in...I can't remember when! I hope he's okay."  
"Me too," Kimi said sadly. "I hope he isn't hurt or being trapped by some sort of meanie."

True to Kimi's words, though she doesn't know, Tommy and Harold are being trapped by some sort of meanie. The big kind as the giant pair of black shoes as they try to stomped the two into the ground.  
"Hey Tommy! Any chance we can stop these shoes? They don't seem to belong on any sort of feet!" yelled Harold as he dodges being kicked by the shoes.  
"Tell me about it. There's got to be some sort of way to take them out and I don't wanna wasted another smoke bomb." Tommy paused then realized something. "That's it! Harold, give me one of your fireworks!"  
"Okay, but be careful. I don't want you to blow your arm off or something." said Harold as he passed an explosive to Tommy.  
"Trust me, this fight will end with a bang!" joked Tommy as he lights the firework. "Fire in the hall!"  
"You mean hole."  
"Just duck!"  
Harold did as Tommy asked as the purple-haired kid himself throws the firework above the shoes. Tommy then ducked just as the firework exploded causing the ceiling to caved in...and right on the shoes. The shoes stopped moving.  
"Man, those shoes are a killer...almost." said Harold as he got back up.  
"Yeah. Looks like Alan is using more childhood nightmares to his advantage other than the other minions. Come on, we got to get going." Tommy said as he leaves the room.  
Harold follows suit leaving the shoes down and out, not suitable for human's, large or small, feet.

Alan rolls his eyes at Tommy and Harold's latest triumph on the monitors.  
"Hmmm. The loser Harold can be a threat...if he's a smart guy that is." Alan remarked.  
"If you wish, I can go get Pickles myself." Z/Clonus volunteered.  
"And make him think I'm desperate? Ha!" Alan then turned to Jean-Claude. "Jean-Claude, time for another chance of redeeming yourself after past failures. Are they ready to go?"  
"Of course. They are more ready and powerful than the last time." Jean-Claude said.

"One question. Once we find Angelica and the others, how are we going to get out of here?" asked Harold.  
"I don't live here. Alan and company do. Let's check this room." Tommy said opening another door.  
Tommy and Harold entered a room full of stuff, crates, weapons, etc. As they entered, they are unaware that they are being watched by an unknown presence. That is until this unknown presence jumped down...and one of them hits a crate and hurts his toe, causing him to cry out.  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Tommy looking around to find the source of the voice.  
"What's what? I don't see anybody." Harold said, looking too.  
Tommy looked harder. Then suddenly he takes out a smoke bomb and throws it. He sees a familiar black ninja outfit, along with others.  
"Stealth Ninjas!" exclaimed Tommy as he backs up a bit.  
"Another childhood nightmare?" suggested Harold.  
"Sort of. Remember when me and Kimi broke up, then we got together with Lil and Phil, and after a while, we got together? Well, these guys are Coco La Bouche's ninjas using devices provided by Alan, making them invisible and dangerous."  
Soon Tommy's words came to light as the Stealth Ninjas came out of the smoke cloud and disappeared, getting ready for their revenge.

"Wow, fighting real life ninjas" Harold said, "that would be really cool if it wasn't for the fact that they were going to kill us."  
"Don't worry Harold, I'll figure out a way to get us out of this" Tommy said.  
Suddenly, one of the ninjas attacked, his blade coming inches away from slicing Tommy in half.   
"This isn't going to be easy" Tommy said, "I wish there were someway I could see the ninjas."  
Just then, an idea popped into his head.  
"I may not be able to see the ninjas" he said, "but if they think they're attacking me, maybe I can take them out. Quick Harold, get down!"  
Yanking Harold with him to the floor, Tommy pulled out the hologram device Prof. Spooky had given him.  
"I sure hope this works" Tommy said, activating the device. It projected a hologram of Tommy, and sure enough, the ninjas began attacking it, thinking it was the real Tommy. Because the projector used light to make the hologram, Tommy could see parts of the ninjas as they fruitlessly attacked it.   
"Need to wait for the right moment..." Tommy said, waiting until he could see a Stealth Ninja's sword in the dim light "now!"  
Tommy swept out the legs from under the ninja and grabbed his fallen weapon.  
"I sure hope I can remember how to use this" he said.  
The other stealth ninjas attacked. Tommy heard the 'swish' of their weapons and blocked them. But it was going to take more than that to fight them off.  
"Hey, looked at all the neat stuff in here" Harold exclaimed excitedly. He had opened one of the crates in the room and looked inside. "That Alan may be one evil dude, but he sure has cool stuff."  
"That's it" Tommy exclaimed "Harold, use the stuff in the crates to fight off the ninjas."  
Um...okay" Harold said, reaching into the crate and pulling out what looked like a boomerang.  
"How the heck does this work?" Harold asked. He decided to give it a throw; it went at a curved angle and came back, but not before knocking out one of the ninjas, restoring him to visibility.  
"Neat" was all Harold could manage.

Down in his basement lair, Alan was most displeased.  
" 'Better than ever' huh?'" he asked Jean-Claude, "one of them got their butts kicked by the dumbest kid in school. I can't believe I sanctioned the creation of those boomerangs."  
"Not to worry sir" Jean-Claude said, "there are still plenty of ninjas left and Pickles won't be able to hold them off for long. Especially if they use the weapons in the room to their advantage."  
"All right" Alan said, "but I'm sending MegaRobosnail up as a precaution. If by some chance they make it past the ninjas, he'll see to their destruction."

Also in the basement, the Rugrats had gathered together, still making no leeway in their search for Tommy.   
"I haven't found Tommy nowheres" Lil said, "I wonder why he isn't here?"  
"We all shouldn't be here!" Susie explained "for some reason, I 'member us being lots older. But these guys turned us back into babies."  
"That's crazy Susie!" Angelica shouted, "Stop making up stuff."   
"I'm not making it up!" Susie said, "We need to get out of here and find Tommy."  
"If it gets me away from the scary clowns" Chuckie said.  
"Fine, this place was boring anyway" Angelica said, "one of you dumb babies grab Droolie and let's blow this cop stand."  
Kimi went over and picked up Dil, who gurgled happily upon seeing her. Then the kids walked out of the room, completely unnoticed by the inept minions.

Back in the ninja fight, it's Tommy and Harold vs. the remaining Stealth Ninjas.  
"Harold, see if you could throw more of those boomerangs. Maybe the results will be the same!" exclaimed Tommy as he blocks more of the Stealth Ninjas' blows.  
"Okay, but I never done more than one before." remarked Harold as he throws more boomerangs. The results are the same: it went at a curved angle and came back, but not before knocking out the Ninjas restoring them to visibility.  
"Well, that is what Alan gets for using up old plans." Tommy remarked in relief. "Time for..."  
"You to be destroy!"  
MegaRobosnail barged into the room, destroying a wall in the progress.  
"Oh bother. Not you again," Tommy said rolling his eyes.  
"Hey, isn't that...?" Harold begins to ask.  
"The same Robosnail creature that you thought to be a robot that fought Reptar during Kimi's birthday? Yeah, same one. We beat him before so he isn't a challenge."  
"Hardly. You've beaten me because you knew me too well. Well, I decided to bring in an old pal you remember but haven't run into again...until today!" boomed MegaRobosnail.  
"Come on, whom on Earth I haven't met that isn't a minion of Alan's?"  
"Squeaker! Come!"  
At MegaRobosnail's command, growling noises is heard and soon an oversized rat came into the room, armed to the teeth...with weapons on its teeth as well.  
"A rat? That is your pal?" asked Harold confused. "Okay, I get the weapons and stuff but what's with the rat?"  
"Fools! Squeaker was my rat minion from long ago! It took me long to find him but I have succeeded. And he's here to get vengeance on you as well. Don't think on escaping! I am more faster and stronger than you! And I'm the master's boss's favorite!" MegaRobosnail's ranting made him unable to notice that Tommy and Harold have left the room. "And plus, we shall be forth your..." MegaRobosnail finally noticed that Tommy and Harold are now gone. "Doom?" He glared at Squeaker. "Why didn't you stop me or them?"  
Squeaker squeaks and shook its head.

Back in the basement lair...  
"Oy. For someone who's supposed to be smart, MegaRobosnail talks too much when that rat is around." Alan said in disgust. "And...wait a minute. Something else is wrong."  
He looks at the monitor showing the room the inept minions and the other Rugrats are at. Except a few things are missing...  
"Pickles' friends have escaped, sir." Jean-Claude announced.  
"Oh really? Thanks for telling me." Alan said sarcastically. "Now I got to get them again!"  
"Let me do it. At least I get to be near Kimi again." Z/Clonus said in delight.  
"Don't bother, Clonus. We can't expose you yet! It's time for the babies to be introduced to my own 'day care.' Alan said as he looks at the monitors to see where the other babies are at. "And as for Pickles and the idiot..."

"Boy, for someone who's a big evil snail, he talks too much." remarked Harold.  
"Reminds you of someone?" joked Tommy.  
"Yeah. There was this one kid back in Pre-School who likes to talk too much. He would talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk..."  
"No. I mean..." Tommy paused, then decided against finishing what he's about to say. Harold is a fan of Angelica and would defend her first chance he gets. "Never mind. Let's check this room."  
The two entered another room and finds nothing is in there but a small looking hole...and a bunch of sand in the room.  
"Talk about your sandbox. Boring though." remarked Tommy.  
"Okay, let's go find..." But before Harold could finishes, the doors to the room slammed close, covered by a steel door. Suddenly more sand came out of the small hole. As the two looked, they see that the sand is getting higher.  
"Alan's going to drown us in sand!" Tommy yelled. Suddenly a growl is heard. "Now what's that?"  
"The Sandman?" suggested Harold.  
"Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as..." Suddenly something came out of the sand. It's...the Sandman. "On second thought, skip that."

"Man, this is more boring than that other boring room." Angelica said bored as she and her friends entered a room, not the one Tommy and Harold are in.  
"Come on, Angelica. Don't you want to find Tommy? He's your cousin." Chuckie said.  
"Just because he is, doesn't make it so."  
"Well, he ain't here." Kimi announced. "Lets leaves."  
The Rugrats were about to leave...but then robots, whose looks suspiciously like the late employees of the Happy Apple Day Care, blocked their way out.  
"What the...hey, who are you, ugly?" snapped Angelica.  
"Behave or it's time out!" boomed the Day Care robot. "There's no escape from the new and improved Happy Apple Day Care."  
Suddenly the Rugrats finds themselves seized by the other Day Care robots and taken to different places in the room...and Angelica suddenly finds herself in "time out", namely the crib.

Alan looked at his enemies' perils on the monitors in the lair.  
"Good. That would keep the 'babies' detained for a while.' Alan said with a smirk.

Back in the room with the Sandman, Tommy & Harold are thinking of a way to escape the sinister sand monster.  
"Come on Sandman, you don't want to hurt us" Tommy said, "isn't your job to put people to sleep?"  
"You're thinking of another Ssssandman" the monster said, "I am the Sssandman created by the liesss of your annoying cousssin. Therefore, what I do is basssed on what ssshe told you."  
"Thanks a bunch Angelica" Tommy said sarcastically.  
"It'sss been a while sssince I have been active" Sandman said, "After a number of failuresss, the massster replaced me with that accursed sssnail! Then he became the new favorite! But can he turn himssself into anyone he wantsss? What powersss doesss he possesss that make him better than me?"  
"I think he's got lasers or something" Harold answered.  
"Sssilence!" the Sandman said, "I'm not even sssure who you are."  
"Harold Rumkin, I'm one of Tommy's friends from school", Harold said, "and I already know your name is Sandman..."  
"I don't care!" Sandman said, "and now to dessstroy both of you and prove myssself more valuable than the inept Robosssnail!"   
To prove his point, the granulated goon turned his hands into an ax blade and a sword.  
"Um, Tommy, any plans you have to stop this guy would be greatly appreciated" Harold said.  
"Give me a minute" Tommy said.

Back in the Day Care room, the robotic workers were attending to the babies needs.  
"Here, enjoy this bottle" one of them said, shoving a bottle in Angelica's mouth.  
Angelica quickly spit out the bottle. "I don't take a bottle you idiot!" she shouted, "that's for dumb babies!"  
"Angelica, we need to worry about getting out of here" Susie said, "or we may never see Tommy again."   
"Okay, this place is just as boring as all the others" Angelica said, "now help me outta this crib!"

Back with the Sandman, the malleable monstrosity was ready to kill our young heroes.  
"Look Sandman, it seems that Robosnail is the one you really have the problem with" Tommy said, "why don't you take care of him instead?"  
"Becaussse I've been given my ordersss" Sandman said, "besidesss, dessstroying you will earn me well needed brownie pointsss with the mastersss ssson!"  
He swung his ax hand towards the kids and narrowly missed.  
"Okay" Tommy said, "I didn't want to have to do this, but you forced me to"  
Thinking quickly, he pulled the glue gun from his pocket.  
"Sand always seems to get stuck in my clothes" he said, "let's see how well it sticks together!"  
Tommy fired the gun, sending a stream of glue into Sandman's body. As expected, the glue quickly melded with his sandy flesh.  
"Arrrgh!" he shouted, "you'll pay for thisss!"  
"Not before I make them pay!"  
Tommy and Harold noticed that MegaRobosnail & Squeaker were at the door, ready to attack.  
"YOU," Sandman shouted, "I don't recall asssking for your help!"  
"I was assigned to take out Pickles and his nerdy pal before" MegaRobosnail said, "and I am not going to fail again."  
"You had your chance!" Sandman said, "thisss is my job now!"   
"Unlikely beach boy!" MegaRobosnail replied, "now go back to the playground you came from."  
"That'sss it!" Sandman said, turning his weapon arms on MegaRobosnail. The powerful snail fired some of his missiles, which made huge chunks in the sandy fiend's body, only to re-heal themselves. Squeaker tried to help by biting what served as Sandman's foot, although that proved to be impossible.  
"Let's get out of here" Tommy whispered to Harold, and both kids left the room.  
"It was lucky for us that snail guy showed up" Harold said, "We didn't have to fight either of them."  
"Really lucky" Tommy said, "I used the last of the glue on Sandman. I hope there aren't any too many more traps around here, cause I'm running out of gadgets."

Back in the basement lair...

Alan slapped himself on the head in annoyance.  
"Why is it that when MegaRobosnail is supposed to be smart, he messes things up as much as my father's idiotic minions?" groaned Alan.  
"Who knows? I didn't create him." Jean-Claude said with a shrug.  
"But you operated the robot version of back in France long ago, so you are held accountable!" Alan calms himself down. "Okay, let's see what we got left." Alan check the list of his and his father's left over minions. "Killer Toilets, defeated. Giant Shoes, crushed. Stealth Ninjas, taken out. Sandman...don't ask. Ugh, I'd have to do this myself!"  
"Wait, sir. I got one more trick up my sleeve."

Susie managed to get Angelica out of the crib and begin the attempt to break out of the day care place. The two managed to find the other kids, whose 'needs' are taken care of.  
"Anyone got any ideas of how to get out?" asked Susie.  
"Don't knows. At least Dil managed to stop being so stinky." remarked Lil.  
Dil giggled.  
"All right, let's get before..."  
"Time for a little bit of TV before naptime, kids!" said a robotic worker as it switches on the TV. As the robotic workers leave, the TV on a tray moving thing nearby the door to the room switches on. It shows an episode of the Dummi Bears, the cartoon that was long for seemingly a long time.  
"Come on, they're gone. We can goes now!" Susie insisted. But none of the others moved an inch. "Guys, this is seriesous."  
"Must...stay...here..." Phil said in a hypnotic state.  
"Must watch bears..." Chuckie said also in a hypnotic state.  
"Oh great. The TV show is having a hypnotic trances on them! Angelica, we gots to do something!" Susie told her friend. However...  
"Must watch bears...I'm happy...are you happy..." Angelica said in her hypnotic state.  
Susie can see that Kimi, Lil, and Dil are also in a hypnotic state. Susie is the only one not effect since her daddy works on the Dummi Bears and she's used to it by now. Now what?

"Hey, what's that?" asked Harold hearing a familiar tune.  
"That sounds like...the Dummi Bears song?" Tommy asked puzzled. "It's coming from...in there!"  
Tommy and Harold found out that the source of the song is coming from behind a door. But when Tommy tried to open it, it won't open.  
"This door won't open!" Tommy exclaimed as he tries to open it again.  
"Let me opened it!" insisted Harold who charged at the door and tried to break it open. But it didn't work either.  
"Hold it. Let's do it together!" The two backed up a bit and begin to make a running charge. "Ready, set...charge!"  
The two charged towards the door...and this time, it opened. The two ran in and suddenly knocked the TV off its tray moving thing and onto the floor, unplugging it in the progress. The music then stops playing...and the Rugrats took noticed as they shook out of their trance.  
"What happens?" asked Kimi puzzled.  
"Guys...its you!" gasped Tommy as he sees his now baby friends.  
"Hey its the big kid from befores!" Chuckie said. However, since he's struck in his Rugrats days, he can only speak in baby talk.  
Harold took a look at Angelica, who is the age he remembered when he met her a long time ago. "Whoa, Tommy isn't kidding. Though I liked you in pigtails, Angelica." Harold said.  
"What? Who are you?" Angelica demands.  
"Guys, don't you recognized me?" asked Tommy hopefully.  
The Rugrats looked puzzled and confused.  
"I'm afraid they can't talks, sir. They're babies." Susie said.  
Tommy looks surprised...and a bit hurt.  
"Guys, it's me..." Tommy said. He looks at the puzzled Kimi. "Kimi, you know me. Please tell me, you do!"  
Kimi still have no idea who the kid is. Though for some reason, he looks...familiar to her.  
"Hello! Before the idiotic big things can back! Who are you?" demands Angelica once more.  
"Angelica, guys...it's me. Tommy."

"You can't be Tommy" Angelica said, "my cousin Tommy has no hair and is a little baby."  
"I know this is going to sound strange to you, but I really am Tommy" he explained, "you used to be teenagers, but you were turned back into babies by some high-tech machine. I've got to get you out of here and find a way to change you back."  
"Nice story" Angelica said, "but I don't believe in silence friction."  
"Look, I don't have time to argue with you" Tommy said, "Alan or his henchmen will be here any minute and we need to get out of here. Just come with me."  
"My mommy told me never to listen to strangers" Phil replied.  
"I dunno, this guy does know our names" Susie said, "and I really wanna get out of this creepy place."  
"Okay, but he better have some good toys" Angelica said.  
With Harold grabbing Dil, the other babies followed Tommy out of the room.  
"Mister, are you gonna help us find Tommy?" Susie asked.  
"Trust me Susie" Tommy said, "When this is all done, you'll see Tommy. I guarantee it."

Down in the basement, Alan watched with interest as the gang made their way down the halls.   
"Whatever this last trick of yours is, Jean-Claude, you'd better activate it soon" he said, "Tommy located his annoying baby friends and they're trying to make their way out. But even if they do, he'll never be able to turn them back."  
"I still think you should have sent me to handle things" Clonus said.  
"I don't recall asking you to think" Alan said, "I'm the mastermind here, and I do the thinking. Don't forget that."  
"Yes sir" Clonus grumbled.

The Rugrats (and two teens) try to find their way out of the lair as well as a way to changed them back, though the Rugrats still didn't know what's going on. Dil drool a bit along the way.  
"Man, if I told Dil that he drooled like this when he was a baby, he would DEFINITELY believe it." mumbled Harold.  
"So red-haired kid, who are you?" asked Angelica to Harold rudely.  
"Uh, Harold."  
"Funny. I knew a Harold. Little red-haired kid who won't leave me alone. What a big baby he is. I mean, why can't he leave me alone?"  
"Angelica, that isn't nice. What would Harold say if he finds out what you said about him?" Susie asked with an annoyed sigh.  
"Too late for that," Tommy mumbled as Harold try to hide his hurt.  
"Where's Tommy? I hope he's okay." Phil said, Tommy still not understanding him.  
"Yeah, me too. He's so cute and..." Kimi hesitates a bit and sighs. She looks at Tommy, though she still doesn't know its Tommy. "Still, I wish I knowns whys this big kid looks so faniliar to me."  
"And how he knows our names," Lil added.  
The conversion was forced to a big halt when a growl is heard.  
"Oh great. Please tell me I am hearing things." groaned Tommy.  
"You aren't hearing things." joked Angelica.  
"But I thought he didn't wants to know." Chuckie said confused.  
"And what smells like brimstone?" asked Harold.  
Harold's question is about to answer as a shadow covers them a bit. A big scaly reptile that is, once again, another big nightmare from Tommy and the others' play. And as it appears, it pouts out smoke.  
"Guys...it's a..." Tommy said.  
"It's the meanie dragon that is try to swallow us up a whiles ago." yelped Lil.  
"And now its after us again." Kimi yelped as well.  
The medieval dragon from the video game long ago is back...and it's going to go 'medieval' on all of them.

Whacko the dragon begins to advance on his victims.  
"That's one really big lipzard" Phil said.  
"Ahh, the tasty babies, we meet again" Whacko said, "I have spent many a day waiting until we clashed again. Enjoy the young children, the two larger ones are mine."  
Instantly a number of small dragons appeared from behind the larger one and made their way towards the babies.  
"Leave them alone!" Tommy exclaimed "they can't defend themselves."  
"No, but I imagine that you can" Whacko said.  
He let loose with a blast of fire, which Tommy and Harold quickly dodged.  
"How do we stop this thing Tommy?" Harold asked.  
"I dunno, I'm almost out of gadgets" he said, "I still have the hologram generator, but that's about it. Come on Tommy, think..."  
Suddenly, an idea dawned on Tommy.  
"I think I know a way that we can stop this guy, or at least slow him down" Tommy said, "but I'll need your help. Gimme the rest of your fireworks, and use your bat to help the others."  
"Can do" Harold said, "boy what a great story this will be for the others at school."  
"Yeah, about that..." Tommy said, "it might be best if you didn't tell anyone else about this."  
"Oh...I understand" Harold said. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out the baseball bat.  
"This is for Angelica!" he shouted, running into the fray.  
Whacko noticed him, and readied a blast of fire, but Tommy jumped out in front of him.  
"Hey Whacko, forget him" Tommy said, "I'm the one you want."  
"Good point" the dragon said, firing a blast at Tommy. the young teen narrowly avoided it, but slowly produced the fireworks from his pocket... 

Meanwhile, Whacko's mini-dragons were closing in on the other babies.  
"Get offa me ya ugly libzard thing" Angelica said, trying to fight the creature off.  
"Hold on Angelica, I'll save you!" Harold said. He whacked the mini-dragon with a bat, knocking it away.  
"Thanks red haired kid" Angelica said.  
"You're welcome" Harold said, "now I have to save the others."  
"Help, the yucky dracon's got me!" Kimi exclaimed.  
WHAP!  
Harold knocked it away with a shot from his bat. Then he cleared away the dragons hassling Phil, Lil, Susie, Chuckie & Dil.  
"Whew, that was close" Susie said, "We were almost dragon food."  
"I just hope Tommy can do a better job taking care of the big one" Harold said. 

"Is that all you've got?" Tommy asked mockingly, "my little brother can shoot better than that, and he's a baby. I mean, at least for now he is."  
"Your arrogance will be your undoing, human!" Whacko said, firing another blast.   
Tommy rolled to the side, but made sure the fire lit the fuses on the fireworks.  
"Open wide Whacko" Tommy said, winding up like a pitcher, ready to make the the award winning throw.  
The dragon opened his mouth to shoot another blast of fire and Tommy tossed the bundle of fireworks. They landed square in Whacko's mouth, heading straight down his throat.  
"Blast" was all the dragon could manage before they exploded. He then clutched his chest in pain.  
"Ooh, my stomach!" he said, "I won't be able to eat anything for quite a while."  
"Then I guess we'll be off the menu" Tommy said as he and Harold left the room with the babies.

The group moves on, making sure not to look back in case Whacko's babies are pursuing them. They kept on walking...when a shadowy figure appears.  
"Aaaahhh! A monster!" cried Chuckie alarmed.  
"Back off, pal! You aren't getting my friends!" Tommy yelled getting ready to defend him.  
"Whoa, whoa, Tom! Don't be a wonk! It's only me!" The shadowy figure revealed himself to be Z.  
"Z?"  
"Yep. It's me."  
"Man, it's great to see you. Where were you? You disappeared for a while."  
"Eh, someone knocked me out and when I came to, I found myself here in the lair somewhere. Managed to get out of that rat trap and been trying to find a way out." Z looked at the Rugrats. "Who are they?"  
"You don't recognized Kimi, the Asian girl with the pigtails who you called 'boot girl'?" asked Harold surprised.  
"That's Kimi!" Z asked in 'surprise'.  
"Who are you?" asked Susie.  
"He's Z, a pal of mine and who used to be Kimi's crush." Tommy explained.  
"'Crush?' Is he flat?" asked Kimi puzzled.  
"Maybe he got back to norman, like in cartoons." explained Lil amused.  
"Yuckie," Dil giggled.  
"Come on, we'd explained on the way." said Tommy, bringing Z along, unaware of what's about to happened.

The group, including Z, entered another room in the basement lair which is dark and spooky.  
"Gosh, this place is spooky." said Chuckie in a shiver.  
"Get over it, Finster." Angelica said annoyed.  
"Be nice to him now. You may like liked him in the future." Tommy teased.  
"What?"  
"So boot girl and the others are kids or babies again, eh?" asked Z.  
"What do you mean again?"  
"Later, Angelica. We just need to find the device or the person who made the said device so we can change our pals back. Z, did you find anything while you were looking for a way out?" asked Tommy.  
"Funny. I did find something...right now."  
Before the others could ask, the lights turned on and Alan's ninjas appeared out of nowhere, swords and weapons at the ready, surrounding the group.  
"Holy cow," Harold said alarmed.  
"Argh! It's those mean ninja guys again from EuroReptar." Kimi said.  
"And me with less gadgets." Tommy said, now realizing that he and Harold are low on gadgets.  
"Good job, Clonus." Alan said, appearing with his henchman Jean-Claude. "Granted you disobey me and went after my enemies anyway, but at least you triumphed. Unlike some people I know." Alan then glares at the cyborg Jean-Claude who bowed his head down in shame.  
"'Clonus?' asked Harold.  
"That would be me, kid." Z/Clonus said taking out a cannon. "Sorry I have to do this."  
"What? Oh, I get it. Alan's controlling you like he controlled Kimi and the others. Again. Okay, I get it now." Tommy said.  
Alan laughed and shook his head.  
"No, I'm afraid you're wrong just as Kimi did when she presumed Z was her friend. You see, Z is actually a creation of mine named Clonus, who can shape-shifted into anyone or anything. He was my spy or weapon all this time."  
"No! Tell me he's lying!" Tommy said, turning to Z/Clonus.  
Z/Clonus sighed and turned into his true form, a dark shadow with red eyes and a cracking voice. Tommy's group gasps in horror.  
"He's a monster!" yelped Susie.  
"Man, you think you know someone." Harold said.  
"You see? Clonus was there no matter what. Recognize this guy?" As Alan spoke, Clonus turned into the judge from when Tommy's movie won, which results in his sudden popularity a while ago. "The same judge who rigged the votes so your film would win and the popularity would keep you away from family and friends."  
Clonus then transformed into many people in Tommy and company's lives from the talent lady who swindled Susie out of her money to the leader of the Ostrich smugglers. He then changed back to Z.  
"Clonus in his Z identify has gained your girlfriend's trust and was to turned her over to me. The brainwashed plumber and forged evidence helped a bit. And the donation thing was a good-cover up. And it would have worked, but your friend Chuckie got suspicious and put his nose where it doesn't begin. Not to mentioned the Phil DeVille boy went and called the cops, plus ruining that plan. You really are a jinx, aren't you?"  
"So it was Clonus who lured me and my friends to the House of Madness so we will be turned into babies?" asked Tommy still in disbelief.  
"You got it. And once again, Clonus has proven his worth to me." Z/Clonus looked guilty upon hearing what Alan has said. "And now, it's time to ruin what the idiots try to do. Jean-Claude, get the aging machine ready."  
"Yes, monsieur Matthews," Jean-Claude said.  
"What? I thought Ultimate Tippy destroyed it!" Tommy said surprised.  
"I always have a back-up."  
Alan got in Tommy's face, almost a bit.  
"I think I am going to torture you a little." Alan then turned to the ninjas. "Take the Finster girl and bring her to the room with the aging machine."  
The ninjas obeyed and seized Kimi. Kimi tried to escape but none even her or the others could break the ninjas' holds.  
"Put her down!" yelled Susie.  
"No way, Carmichael." mocked Alan. "Tommy's girl is going to go." He turned back to Tommy. "Before you died, you will watch your girl disappeared from existence. Or deaging her until she is no more! How's that for a death?"  
"Hey, wait! You promised she wouldn't get killed or worst and that she would be with me when this is all over!" protested Z/Clonus.  
"You hang too much around her, Clonus. Maybe this will helped you find true loyalties.  
Alan laughed as he follows the ninjas carrying Kimi to the room. Clonus, with his cannon, forces Tommy, Harold, and the Rugrats to follow to watch Kimi's room.  
"Z, you're a spy and a liar! We trusted you and you do this!" yelled Tommy. "And if you liked Kimi, she is going to died while you just watch!"  
Z/Clonus sighed as he continues forcing Alan's enemies to the room where Kimi may faced her end.

Two minutes later...

Soon, in another room of the lair, the machine, bigger than the one Ultimate Tippy has stupidly destroyed, is set and ready to deaged Kimi, who is strapped on a table to keep her from escaping. Tommy and the prisoners are in a line guarded by Z/Clonus, about to watch, along with Alan's father's minions (except those who are detained at the moment).  
"This is great! We finally get to see someone get deaged or something!" Ultimate Tippy said thrilled.  
"Yeah, no thanks to you." remarked Tiger-tron.  
Kimi begins to cry a bit.  
"Oh shut up, Finster. It will be over soon." He then turned to a horrified Tommy. "And you, see the love of your life be out of your life...and you will joined her!"  
"What is deaging?" asked Angelica puzzled.  
"Uh, it means...going backwards until you aren't anymore." Harold said, although he doesn't understand himself.  
"Harold would love to hear that from you. He wouldn't understands it."  
"Jean-Claude, is the machine ready?" asked Alan.  
"It's ready, sir." Jean-Claude, getting ready for the final touches.  
"So I see my son is finally about to do something right."  
Coco La Bouche appears in the room in a burst of fire, much to the fright of the prisoners.  
"It's the Coco lady!" said Lil shivered.  
Coco smirked evilly and looked at Tommy, who is glaring at her with an angry glare.  
"So we meet again, Pickles. Shame I didn't get you earlier, but now you will finally be gone and the Matthews's revenge will be complete." said Coco.  
"Coco, you are evil and your son is like you and the Shadow Man in anyway! The Matthews are despicable!" yelled Tommy.  
"Well, we didn't know you cared." mocked Coco. She laughed. Meanwhile, Z/Clonus looked on still guilty about what he has started.  
"Brrr, she still scares me." Chuckie said shivering. "And worser, Kimi is going to get hurt."  
"We're ready to go." Jean-Claude announced.  
"Perfect. Pickles, watch carefully before this will be the last time you will see Kimi in your lifetime! We will now do it like those spy films my father's stupid minions watched!" laughed Alan.  
"Hey, we liked them!" protested Ultimate Fiend.  
Despite this, Jean-Claude starts the machine and a laser-like ray fires below Kimi, and begins to go it way up like a laser intending on cutting a hero to ribbons. Kimi still struggles and is scared. Tommy looked on, helpless.  
"I love you, Kimi." Tommy whispered to himself.  
Z/Clonus overheard this and looked from Tommy, to Kimi, and to the deaging machine itself. He struggles for a bit as he watched the scene. Finally, he did something unexpected...he charged the machine and moved it away, preventing the ray from hitting Kimi.  
"Clonus, what are you doing?" yelled Alan surprised.  
Jean-Claude didn't react as Z turned into a wrestler and punched the scientist away. He then turned the deaging machine off.  
"Stop him!" Alan ordered his minions.  
"Finally! We get to beat him up!" Long Arms cheered as he and the others surrounded the traitorous Clonus. But Clonus is stronger than them as he knocks them away, not even their powers could be able to get to him.  
"Enough!" yelled Coco furiously as she shoots out lightning at Clonus knocking him down. Clonus fell to the floor and changed back into his real form. Clonus groans a bit as Alan and Coco approached him.  
"Clonus, I don't know why but you have betrayed me and my family." Alan said angrily.  
"I only did it...to help Kimi." Clonus gasped a bit.  
"I should have known letting him hang around the Finster girl was a stupid idea! Well, 'Z', since my mother has taken you down, it's only fitting that I finished the shop. Say goodbye, traitor."  
Before Alan could make another step, something hit him on the back of his head, making him turned around. It's Tommy and he has thrown an object.  
"Why don't you picked on someone your own size?" remarked Tommy. During this time, Harold runs over to helped Kimi get free.  
"Wow. He is nice. Kimi is going to be saves." Chuckie said in relief.  
"Thanks Bob." Phil said.  
"Thanks Bob." Lil said.  
"Why would you want to save him anyway, Pickles? He's my servant...until now anyway." Alan said.  
"Even so, he risked his life to save Kimi and I'd see to it that he will be saved. And after that, I am changing my friends back and getting us out of here." Tommy told his enemy.  
"ENOUGH!" shouted Coco booming up in a rage of fire. "I stayed out of the battle scene for too long! My son has failed to destroyed you and it has made me upset! Well, time to do what I should have done a long time ago. You have beaten the father and son, Pickles, time for you to deal with the mother..."  
"Shut yo mouth!" remarked Alan's minions.  
"Not like that, you idiots!"  
"Oh, sorry." said Bumblebee embarrassed.

"If you don't mind, oh evil madam, we'll just sit this one out" Tiger-tron said, the cowardly minions fleeing the scene.  
"Now then, where was I? Oh yes, the absolute destruction of Tommy Pickles and friends" Coco said, "I almost regret that you're not old enough to comprehend your own destruction."  
"You won't win Coco!" Tommy said, "All my friends may be babies, but we'll find a way to defeat you."  
"Still defiant to the end, I see" Coco said, "watch closely Alan, I'm about to show you how to get rid of an enemy."  
Coco aimed her lightning blasts at Tommy, which he dodged, but only barely.  
"Z, or whatever the heck your name is" Tommy said, "buy me some time, I have an idea...I hope."  
Clonus nodded in agreement and transformed himself into one of the ninjas. Then he began taking out the other ninja warriors.  
Meanwhile, Coco was blasting Tommy furiously, but he kept one step ahead of her.  
"You can run Tommy, but you can't hide!" she shouted, "this is my house."  
"I wasn't planning on running forever" Tommy said, "just until I got...here!"  
Tommy hopped behind the age machine and pointed it at Coco.  
"Let's see how you like it if you're de-aged" he said.  
"Foolish boy" Coco said "do you really think I would be dumb enough to create a machine that could work on me or my family?"  
"You wouldn't be" Tommy said, "but I'm betting Jean-Claude would."  
"You must be dumber than you appear" Coco said, "that machine won't work on me and you know it. And what's to keep me from blasting the machine and keeping your friends from returning to normal?"  
"I'll make a deal with you" Tommy said, "return my friends to their normal age, and I'll give myself up to you."  
"Why should I make a deal with you since I can just kill you now?" Coco asked.  
"Think about it. What would be more painful for me? You killing me now when my friends are babies and can't understand anything? Or killing me in front of my older pals who will feel more sadness at my death?"   
Coco mulled her options for a minute. "All right Pickles, I accept your deal."  
Tommy turned the aging ray on the babies.   
"What the heck is that thing?" Angelica asked.  
"Looks like some kind of camera" Phil replied.  
With a blast of bright light, the 'Rats were restored back to their teenage selves.   
"Ugh, what happened?" Dil asked, "last thing I remember we were in that House of Madness at the fair, and then these guys pointed some thing at us."  
"Hey, where the heck are we?" Susie asked.  
"Oh Angelica, I'm so glad you're back to normal" Harold said, hugging her extra tight.  
"Get off me ya weirdo!" Angelica shouted, pushing him off her. "What the heck are you doing here, anyway? More important, where is here?"   
"I'm so glad you can all talk and think clearly again" Coco said, "because it will make my explanations all the easier. This is the basement of my mansion, and it's about to become the site of your deaths. Seize them!"  
Before the teenagers could even react, a number of Coco's ninjas surrounded them. Two more grabbed Tommy and dragged him over to her.  
"Kill Kimi" she ordered the ninjas.  
"Hey, that wasn't part of our deal!" Tommy shouted.  
Coco laughed evilly. "Did you really think I'd honor that foolish deal?" Coco said, "Besides, if I killed you first, you'd have something to cherish. But if I kill your girlfriend, and all your friends first, you'll be so depressed you'll beg for death anyway."  
"You're sick, lady!" Tommy shouted.  
"Thank you" Coco replied, "And since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you the opportunity to say goodbye to your precious Kimi. But do make it quick."

'Oh man. What am I going to do?' thought Tommy. Then he remembers something and goes over to Kimi.  
"Kimi, I don't know how to say this..." Tommy said.  
"What just happened?" asked Kimi.  
Tommy sighs.  
"We're going to die, but not before I tell you how much I loved you." Tommy said as he hugs Kimi. Then, unknown to Coco and the bad guys, he uses the walkie talkie to activate a signal to Professor Spooky.

Back at Spooky's lab, the signal from Tommy's walkie talkie rang out, alerting the professor.  
"That must be Tommy! He needs help!" exclaimed Professor Spooky. He runs over to a lever nearby and pulls it. A nearby gate opens and a big shadow thing is appearing.  
"He needs help, old friend. Time to give him it," Professor Spooky said. "Luckily for my friends I put a homing beacon in the walkie talkie.  
Whatever it is roar.

Kimi is still puzzled but speaks up anyway.  
"I love you too, Tommy." Kimi said crying a bit.  
"Okay, enough! Let's finish this already!" said Alan in annoyance.  
The ninjas removed Tommy from Kimi and two more seized Kimi. Coco smirked a bit as Tommy is about to watch what may be Kimi's doom.  
"Well, Ms. Finster. Shame Kira isn't here to see here but I promised I will send her your remains." Coco laughed.  
"You're crazy!" yelled Kimi.  
"Don't make me looked good. Not today. Say goodbye, Kimi!"  
"Oh man. This isn't good to watch." groaned Susie.  
Before Coco could launch her attack, however, suddenly a vase is hit over her head by someone...invisible! It did succeed in distracting Coco though.  
"Who did that?" demands Coco.  
Suddenly something kicked Coco and knocked her over to the wall, knocking down a bunch of stuff on her. The ninjas spooked out by this let the teens go and back away.  
"What just happened?" asked Chuckie confused.  
"Hey Izzy! Is that you?" asked Dil surprised.  
"Close but no Izzy." remarked Izzy/Clonus as he appeared and then transformed into Z.  
"Z?" asked Kimi surprised. "What...?"  
"Sorry to break this to you." Tommy said with sigh. "His real name is Clonus, Alan's creation and spy. He was working for Alan all this time. The donation thing a while ago was a cover-up so he would turn Kimi over to Alan."   
"I knew there's something I don't like about you!" Chuckie yelled angrily.  
Z/Clonus looked down in shame. But Harold came to his defense.  
"Hey, he helped save Kimi from being killed. He's a good guy now...are ya?" asked Harold to Z.  
"I don't know...how do we know?" asked Phil suspicious.  
"Because I do," Kimi said going over to her friend. "If he was still evil and I was some other person, I would be upset that he lied to me. But over the times I known him, he was really a good...thing inside. Plus, he did save me from getting killed."  
"Eh. Looks like you're both right and wrong about Z, Chuckie." Angelica told her boyfriend.  
"Yeah, let's go before..."  
"Okay, enough!" yelled Alan angrily.  
Suddenly the stuff that fell on Coco explodes and a furious Coco stood up.  
"Yes, enough! I should have just killed you all right away! And I think I'd do it now!" yelled Coco.  
"I think we got to go now!" yelped Harold.  
"Right. I got one more smoke bomb!" yelled Tommy as he throws a smoke bomb, filling the room with smoke again allowing him and his friends to escaped. By the time the smoke clears, they are gone. Coco roared in anger and disappeared.  
"Someone's mad." Alan chuckled nervously.

The teens finally found a way out of the basement lair via some stairs they found and found themselves in the hallway interior of the mansion. They are about to make a break for the door...when Coco appeared, blocking their way out.  
"There is no escape from me!" Coco exclaimed. "And now, this is for my husband and the embarrassment throughout the years!"  
Suddenly stomping noises are heard, getting louder each time.  
"What now?" demands Coco.  
Suddenly the front door crashes down and who to appear but...  
"Reptar!" said the good guys.  
"My signal to the professor works!" cheered Tommy.

"Accursed reptile," Coco shouted "you're a sign of everything that has gone wrong with my life. Well you're not going to stand in my way!"  
Coco blasted Reptar a number of times, but the dinosaur's thick skin gave him some type of protection from the attacks. Then he used his powerful tail to knock Coco aside.  
"You kids go" Reptar said, "I have a score to settle with Madame LaBouche."  
The gang took Reptar's advice and ran for the door. Reptar used his fire breath to keep Coco at bay, although her powers protected her. Fortunately, MegaRobosnail arrived to even the odds.  
Seeing her arch-enemies escaping, Coco summoned a collection of Stealth Ninjas.  
"Recapture them!" she ordered "and bring them back alive!"  
The ninjas bowed and headed out the door.

"Wow that was amazing" an awestruck Harold said, "first this crazy lady tries to kill us, and then Reptar shows up to save us. I'm not going to forget about this anytime soon."  
"Yeah well just keep running and with any luck it won't happen again" Susie said.  
"Well at least we're out of that crazy place" Tommy said, "and free from any danger."  
Suddenly, the collection of Stealth Ninjas appeared in front of them.  
"Looks like ya spoke too soon Tommy" Phil said.  
"Great, how are we supposed to fight Stealth Ninjas with no weapons?" Angelica asked.  
"My karate skills can handle them" Kimi said, adopting a martial arts stance.  
But before anyone could make any moves, they heard large thumping sounds coming towards them. It was Reptar, a little worse for the wear. With a powerful ROAR, he scattered the ninjas.   
"Hurray for Reptar!" the kids shouted.  
Reptar bent down, "get on my back kids, and hurry. I'm not sure Coco or her forces will stay down for long."  
The tweens climbed unto Reptar's back and the giant dinosaur took off down the street.

"Man, that was close" Tommy said, as the gang rode away from the spooky mansion atop Reptar.  
"I'm just glad I'm not a baby anymore" Phil said, "I don't think I was ready to wear diapers again."  
"I'm glad Angelica's not a baby anymore either" Harold said, "she was really mean!"  
"How is that different from any normal day?" Susie asked.  
"Oh ha ha Carmichael" Angelica replied angrily, "I'm not mean all the time. Chuckie can vouch for that."  
"Say Tommy" Harold said, "what do you think will happen to that Alan kid?"   
"I'm sure we haven't seen the last of him" Tommy said, "but hopefully, we've set his evil plans back a few weeks."

Back at the mansion...

The ninjas are getting some medical help from the staff after Reptar knocked them all down. Alan is overlooking the damage. Part of the mansion got destroyed, easily repaired and pay for. He looks and sees his mother, bruised and upset.  
"Err, mom." Alan said a bit nervous.  
"I...am upset, Alan. And when I get upset, I get furious." Coco said.  
"I am sure we can destroy him next time."  
"No, you! Because of this moment, I am using your allowance to pay for the damages!" Coco snapped.  
"But...the damage could be high!"  
"Then no more allowance for you, it would be used to pay for the damages. And no more allowance period until you destroy our enemies! End of subject."  
With that said, Coco went back into the mansion. The brainless minions appeared.  
"So, uh, does this mean we don't get pay?" asked Ultimate Tippy stupidly. Alan knocks him down with a blast. "I guess not."

Once Tommy and his friends are away from the Matthews Mansion, Reptar let them off at their home block and then, after a few goodbyes, he went back to Spooky's place. The kids made their trek back home.  
"Man, what a night. Got turned into a baby, almost got killed again, meet up with some bad nightmares from our past. I got to say, this is way better than a trip to the amusement park." Dil said amused.  
"And who was it that brought us there to begin with?" asked Phil.  
"Listen, I am really sorry. Must I do it every time?" asked Z/Clonus annoyed.  
"At least the good part is, I get to eat some worms again. In fact, what's stopping me now?" asked Phil as he found a worm on the ground, take it, and eat it.  
"Eeew!" groaned Lil, covering her eyes.  
"Uh, Z, or should I called you Clonus?" asked Kimi.  
"Z is fine, if you liked." said Z.  
"Listen, I am glad that...I was half right."  
"Huh?"  
"That you were nice despite your appearance. Sure you were created by Alan to spy on us or lured us to our doom, but you have redeemed yourself by saving us from that doom. And for that, I thank you."  
"Right. Uh, look. Some other times, I didn't try to get rid of you, only Tommy and the others to be destroyed because I was, well, a bit jealous."  
"Let me guess, of me?" Tommy guessed.  
"Yeah. I was hoping..." Z said nervously.  
"Of a relationship? That's sweet of you, but my heart belongs to Tommy." Kimi looked at Z, still sad. "But I can still be your friend, if you like."  
"Really? Even after what I done?"  
"Sure. How else can we used you for a spy?" laughed Harold.  
"Harold!" Angelica said annoyed.  
"No, he's right. Z's shape shifting can be handy against future battles with Alan and company." Susie pointed out.  
"Well, we'd need it now." said Tommy with a smirk.  
"Why's that?"  
"We'd need to explain to our parents why we came home late and I doubt telling them that my friends were turned back into their baby days is going to helped." Tommy said, ending with a laugh.  
Everyone else looked puzzled, but realized that Tommy has made a joke, and laughed along with him.  
"So, since I helped saved you guys...can I hanged with ya?" asked Harold eager. "Tommy promised me that if I helped him out."  
Angelica groaned. "Tommy, tell me you didn't."  
Tommy smirked. "Okay, I won't."  
The others but Angelica laughed. The night is over and while they aren't babies anymore, they still go on adventures for the rest of their lives.

The End

Cast list  
E.G. Daily: Tommy Pickles  
Andy Berman: Alan Matthews  
Susan Sarandon: Coco La Bouche  
Dionne Quan: Kimi Watanabe Finster  
Nancy Cartwright: Chuckie Finster  
Cheryl Chase: Angelica Pickles  
Kath Soucie: Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille  
Cree Summer: Susie Carmichael  
Tara Strong: Dil Pickles  
Cara DeLizia: Z/Clonus/Izzy  
Pat Musick: Harold Rumkin  
John Lithgow: Jean-Claude  
Danny Mann: Ultimate Tippy  
Rob Paulsen: Tiger-tron  
Wally Wingert: Beaver Jerk  
Frank Welker: MegaRobosnail, Long Arms  
Tress MacNeille: Ultimate Fiend  
Jeff Glen Bennett: Killer Boppo, Various Minions  
Maurice LaMarche: Bumblebee, Whacko the Dragon  
Michael Bell: MetalTharg, Sandman  
Billy West: Duster Rabbit  
Charlie Adler: Professor Spooky  
John Schuck: Reptar

Author's note  
Finally got this story done! I apologized for the wait, folks. I was waiting for toner for my printer (wanted to print this after I was finished). Anyway, this story came before both Staredcraft and my AGU/IZ story. Please read and review it. And...have a nice day.


End file.
